story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Hilde (AFCoD)
Hilde (ヒルデ Hirude) is a bachelorette in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams. Hilde lives with her working partner, Florian, on Yellowtail Ranch in Apple Blossom Fields. She has a fondness for animals and helps to take care of them at their ranch. Hilde has an unusual way of talking and is a little self-conscious of it. Hilde isn't that difficult to befriend. She likes a lot of dairy products and yellow-coloured foods. If the player obtains a honey and frying pan, they can make Honey Toast for her. After getting a Jersey Cow and the player has taken a better care of it, they can start giving her Ultimate Milk. She does not have a rival so the male player must be the one to initiate her marriage. Below is a brief description about how to get married in Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams''. For more information, click here.'' Although Hilde lives in Heartful City from the beginning of game, the protagonist will not have access to Apple Blossom Fields until 28 March, Year 1 where there will be a cut-scene of Xavier smashing the rock that blocks the path to that area. To get married, the player must give gifts to a marriage candidate and raise their friendship points to a certain level. Additionally, the player must have a big bed in their house and also trigger 8 Flower Events that occur upon reaching the appropriate flower colour. Once all marriage requirements are done, the player can propose with a proposal item (in Hilde's case; a Rose Bouquet), which can be obtained from Hearty Queen after their chosen marriage candidate already reached 9 Flowers. Whichever marriage candidate being proposed to must have 10 Flowers before they will accept the player's proposal. After marriage, the player will have two children. ( Female players can only see Hilde's 1 to 6 Flower Events as a friendship event. Any information regarding her becoming lovers with, being married to, or having a child with the main character is strictly suitable for MALE players only.) Hilde's Gift for Player The player will receive a gift from Hilde when she reaches 1 Flower. This event will automatically occur as the player leaves their home in morning. Hilde bought a Great Milk that she wants to give to the player. If her gift is accepted, she will be happy, and the player will earn +1000 XP. If her gift is rejected, she will be sad, and the protagonist will lose -1000 XP. The food can be re-gifted to Theo for a big boost in XP. ---- Requirement: Hilde has a Purple Flower or higher ---- Requirement: David at a Blue Flower or higher ---- I Need a Pumpkin Pie!♪ As the title says, the objective of Hilde's first request is to bring her a Pumpkin Pie. ---- For Natalie The objective of Hilde's second request is to deliver a present to Natalie. ---- Upon talking to Hilde, he will ask the player to play a game with him, and they can either agree or disagree. The player can do whatever they want with that mini-game upon triggering it, but the better response for marrying is to play and actually win. Failure will result in Hilde being upset, and they lose 6000 XP. ---- Do You Love David? After Hilde reaches 7 Flowers, the player can finally obtain a going-steady Ring. Find Hilde during the day, and show her that going-steady item! After she accepts it, the scene will take place at the beach, where David will begin telling his love for the player. Selecting the the first four options will make the male player and Hilde officially become sweethearts. He will walk her home, and this event will end. Not showing up to meet David or giving him a negative response during the event will result in losing 3000 XP. ---- A Date with David Hilde will visit the player's house when she reaches 8 Flowers. This cut-scene will automatically occur as the player leaves his home in the morning. She was asking that the player would like to go on a date with her later or not. If her request is accepted, be sure to go to Mt. Cherry Grove at 16:00. Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams characters Category:Story of World: A Fantasy Club of Dreams Bachelorettes